bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Galactic Universe
The Galactic Universe is the cosmos that the BIONICLE storyline takes place within. History The Galactic Universe contains celestial objects such as stars, planets, and moons, along with asteroids, galaxies and nebulae. Many of these planets are inhabited with various sentient beings and societies. In particular, the Solis Magna System is home to the star of Solis Magna and the planets Elucca, Jattillus, Murtua, Spherus Magna, and Terra Magna. Around the year 100,000 B.G.C, the most notable of these planets, Spherus Magna, was split into three pieces in a cataclysmic event known as [[The Shattering|''"The Shattering"]], these pieces were referred to as Bara Magna, Aqua Magna, and Bota Magna. The Great Spirit Mata Nui, who inhabited the giant robot, departed from Spherus Magna before it was split from ''"The Shattering". He began a long journey through various systems, observing the planets, and occasionally landing on them to witness their societies. While returning from his journey, the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization created to maintain order inside him, rebelled against him, and their leader, Makuta Teridax, released a Virus which rendered him comatose after three-hundred years. This in turn caused his body to shut down, and it was drawn into the gravity of Aqua Magna where it crashed into endless ocean of its' surface. When Teridax took over the robot and the Matoran Universe inside of it, he sealed Mata Nui's spirit inside the Kanohi Ignika and hurled it out of the mechanical body and into the Galactic Universe. It flew through space, until the gravity of other celestial bodies eventually forced it to land on Bara Magna. By using the Red Star, Teridax later departed Aqua Magna for Bara Magna with the intention to destroy Mata Nui once and for all and begin a conquest of the Galactic Universe thereafter. While in transit to Bara Magna, he teleported Helryx, Lewa, Artakha, Axonn, Brutaka, Miserix, Tuyet, Hafu, and Kapura outside of his body and into the void of space; however, all of them were soon rescued by Vezon who took them to Bota Magna to greet an imprisoned Great Being. When Makuta Teridax arrived on Bara Magna, he began to fight Mata Nui, who inhabited the body of an ancient robot. During the battle, Mata Nui managed to redirect a blast of Gravity from Teridax at the two moons of Bara Magna, drawing them into the gravitational field of the planet; the two moons then fell towards Bara Magna. A few fragments fell off of the two moons during their entry. One of these fragments hit the back of Teridax's head, killing him. The two moons and their fragments eventually struck Bara Magna, reforming it into Spherus Magna. Mata Nui then used the last of the powers of the ancient robot to restore the planet of Spherus Magna, filling it with life. Appearances *''BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (Book)'' *''The Kingdom'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''Empire of the Skrall'' *''Comic 3: A Hero Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn (Book)'' *''Comic 5: Valley of Fear'' *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn - Official Movie Guide'' Category:Locations Category:Cosmos